


A Coldflash Christmas Tale

by StillNotGinger10



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: When Leonard Snart finds himself stranded in the small town of Central, he meets a generous stranger, Barry Allen, who offers him a place to stay. Len's never been one to celebrate holidays, but will be tempted by Barry's Christmas spirit and by the man himself?In other words, I watched too many Hallmark Christmas movies in a row and this fic happened. The story will be told in twelve drabbles (all already written) with one posted each day.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the summary, I watched too many Hallmark Christmas movies and wanted a coldflash version. To make things interesting, I challenged myself to write the whole story in 12 drabbles (sort of for the 12 days of Christmas). These drabbles will be posted one a day, ending on Christmas day. And I really did try to keep as close to 100 words or less as I could. Though, I eventually ended up trying to keep between 100 and 200 words :/ 
> 
> Anyway...I hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Big thanks to youmakemesoangry for beta reading!!! <3 You're the best, Sugar!

The latest heist was a success. Not only had everything gone as planned, but Len already had the goods stashed away. They had to stay hidden until the heat died down and they could be sold for a hefty profit.

He was already out of the state, and after one more plane ride, he would be out of the country.

Or, that was the plan at least, until a snow storm delayed his flight.

The airport gave him a voucher for a hotel, but Len didn’t need to use it. He’d only made it the a nearby café when he met Barry Allen, who offered a bright smile and friendly banter, and when Barry learned that the stranger was stranded with no where to stay, he offered his own spare room for Len to stay in for a few days.


	2. Barry's house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't get this out yesterday! I was out all day and as soon as I got home last night, my little brother was sick and I got way too distracted taking care of him to even think about fanfiction. I'll post 2 drabbles today to make up for it!

Barry’s house was…

Len couldn't even think of one word to describe it. It looked as if someone brought a Christmas holiday card to life. There were decorations everywhere: on the roof and windows, the stair banister, and ever counter. The house even  _ smelled _ like Christmas, and Len wasn’t sure how Barry managed that.

It was mildly nauseating how bright and cheerful everything was. Len hadn't realized people actually celebrated with this much enthusiasm.

At least it was only for a few days, and then he could leave. And maybe he’d see if there was anything worth taking on his way out.


	3. Baking Cookies

Len had a plan. He was going to leave the red, green, and gold cluttered house and explore the town. Central was a small town, but surely there was something to do.

So, Len made a plan, and expected it to go as all of his plans did: flawlessly. But Len had never had to account for Barry Allen when planning before.

As Len was on his way out, Barry called him into the kitchen and invited him to make cookies.

Len meant to say no. He wasn’t sure how he ended up saying yes instead, but he was sure Barry’s earnest smile was to blame.

He’d never had a plan fail before, but at least the failure ended with delicious results.


	4. A Bet

Len didn’t have much Christmas spirit. Barry wasn’t sure why as it was the best holiday of the year as far as he was concerned. He thought that picking out a tree might help get Len in the spirit, so he cajoled the man into joining him.

Still, Len seemed more interested in the cocoa they got on their way than the actual tree shopping. Or maybe he just liked laughing at the whipped cream Barry got on his nose. Either way, Barry was determined to help him find some festive cheer, so he asked Len to delay his flight until after Christmas.

“Why?”

“I bet I can make you smile at Christmas instead of sneer. Come on, Len, you have nowhere to be and we’ve had fun so far. What do you have to lose?”

“Fine. But you’ll owe me when I win.”

“No, you’ll owe me when  _ I _ do.”


	5. Cisco's Gadgets

Barry thought that Len might not be up for celebrating because they had been doing all of Barry’s traditions, so he took him to his favorite local store, Cisco’s Gadgets, where they could pick up some decorations and games that Len might want to play.

Len wasn't as hopeful as Barry. He’d told Barry that he wasn't much for holidays. Besides calling his sister on her birthday, he tended to ignore them all.

As they entered the shop, Barry explained how Cisco was a friend of his and it was getting more and more difficult for him to complete with the big chain stores each year, which was why Barry always did his shopping there. When Len’s only response was that Cisco should upgrade his security as soon as he’d made more money, Barry knew he was going to have an uphill fight winning this bet.


	6. Ice skating

“Whoa, you’re good at this,” Barry said from where he was holding the railing in a death grip. It was the only thing keeping him upright on his skates.

Len expertly slid to a stop next to Barry on the ice.

“I used to take my sister skating every weekend when we were kids,” he said with a shrug. “I’m not as good as her, but I’m not bad.”

“Lisa, right?” Barry asked. “She likes to ice skate?”

“Loves it.” Len moved forward and pried Barry’s hands from the railing. “Come on,” he said as he slowly pulled Barry out onto the ice. “I’ll teach you a thing or two.”


	7. Karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I missed yesterday's update. I was really sick and couldn't sit up long enough to go on the computer. I'll post today's update with this one while I'm feeling well enough to go on my laptop.

When Barry suggested karaoke, Len expected it to be torture. Bad (likely drunken) singing was not his idea of a good time. But he was pleasantly surprised to find himself having fun with Barry and his friends.

Cisco was funny enough to make Len laugh out loud more than once. And although Caitlin was stiff at first, a few drinks had her loosening up enough to drag Barry on stage to sing. Her off-key performance had Cisco reaching for his phone to take a video, but Barry’s had Len floored. Wow, Barry could sing. And his wonderful voice had Len’s full attention and awe until the song ended and Barry announced that he was staying on stage to sing one more duet, this time with Len.

No, Len was right: the night was torture.


	8. Christmas Tree Lighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for missing yesterday's update. I'm posting both yesterday's and today's at the same time, so please make sure to read chapter 7 if you haven't yet.

When the tree lit up, it was magical.

Barry loved the town’s Christmas tree lighting. It was one of his favorite days of the year, and it was even more special to share the day with Len.

When the tree lit up, it lit Len’s face too.

Bright colors washed over both of them and illuminated the all too rare smile that Len was wearing.

Barry wanted to kiss him then. Standing in the crowd, surrounded by Christmas music and red and green decorations and lights, Barry wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Len, pull him close, and finally kiss him.

He wished he was brave enough to actually do it.


	9. West's Christmas Eve Dinner

As much as Barry cared for Cisco and was worried about his store being robbed, it was difficult for him to focus on what Joe was saying about the robbery when he was worried about Len.

Barry sighed as he sank into the couch next to Iris. He knew he was overreacting, but Len was even later to the West’s Christmas Eve dinner than Barry was. And Len was never late. The importance of punctuality was a constant argument between them.

He needed to take his mind off of worrying, and Iris’s insistence that she see Len’s picture again was just the distraction he needed. At least until Joe saw the picture. Then Barry was worrying more about having been hoodwinked by an international thief than by Len’s tardiness.


	10. Surprise at the Airport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! I was last minute Christmas shopping and almost forgot to post this! Technically, I have a little over 2 hrs until it's the 24th in my time zone, so I'm still on time, just maybe a little later than intended.

Leaving without a word was an awful thing to do. Len knew it, but it didn’t stop him.

After Barry insisted they spend Christmas Eve with his foster family, and after he explained that that family included a detective that would likely be able to identify Len, Len knew he had to leave.

He’d had fun with Barry. He  _ liked _ him—a lot more than he thought he would—but that wouldn't be enough once Barry learned the truth about who Len was.

“Lenny?”

Len spun around at the sound of his sister’s voice.

“Lisa? What are you doing here?”

“Your friend, Barry, called me. But I thought his friend was picking me up and I was your surprise present for tomorrow. What happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 chapters left after this one! We're close to done!


	11. Worrying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry almost Christmas!

Barry didn’t want to go home. What if he got there to find that Len had taken everything? Joe already suspected that Len might be responsible for break in at Cisco’s Gadgets, so what would stop him from robbing Barry too?

He didn’t know how long he sat under his favorite tree in the park, but by the time he heard footsteps, Barry was freezing.

“Thought I’d find you here.”

Barry’s head snapped up at the sound of Len’s voice.

“Met my sister at the airport,” Len continued.

“Joe recognized your picture,” Barry said, his voice quiet even though he wanted to scream at Len for betraying him. But if he betrayed him, why was he in the park and not on a plane?

“Thought he might,” Len said as he sat next to Barry in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left!


	12. The End

While Barry and Len talked everything out and cleared up their misunderstandings, they walked around the park, trying to warm up from sitting on the cold ground. They ended up by the town’s Christmas tree.

It was as bright and cheerful as ever, but in the quiet of the night it held a peace that Barry had never noticed. Once again, Len’s face was lit with bright colors, but this time his eyes were so much more earnest than Barry had ever seen.

Now that he knew the whole truth and he trusted that Len hadn’t betrayed him or hurt any of his friends, now that Barry knew how close he’d come to losing Len forever due to fear, he couldn't hesitate. He needed to be brave and finally kiss Len.

So, he did. Next to the shining tree, under the falling snow, Barry cupped Len’s cheek with his hand, pulled him close, and kissed him.

And it was just as magical as any part of Christmas.

When they pulled away, Len was smiling, and Barry couldn’t help taunting, “I win the bet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! We're done! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! It was an interesting challenge, and I had fun writing a Christmas au :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment letting me know what you think! I hope you enjoy the story! :D


End file.
